


Dear Master

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Bruises, D/s, Daddy/boi, Erotic Poetry, Food Kink, Force-Feeding, Humiliation, Longing, M/M, Marking, Master/Servant, Obedience, Pet Play, Polyamory, Punishment, Restraints, Service Kink, Slavery, Spanking, Submission, Unconditional Love, Unrequited Love, Worship, Yearning, bites, cake sitting, foot worship, kinky poetry, paddles, pain play, personal care, sexual service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Alex longs for his master to see him as more than just his assistant.





	Dear Master

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, you all wanted sad!Alex poetry after that 50th episode, right?

You guard Your heart like precious treasure,  
You keep the keys concealed deep within,  
You take my devotion, my heart, in Your hands,  
Yet You never want to let me come near.  
  
What are You afraid of, dear Master?  
If you let me into Your precious heart?  
Are you scared of how much You'll love me?  
That You'll fall for someone You can't have?  
  
I always do my best to please You,   
I do everything You ask of me,  
I ask for nothing but Your precious love,  
Please return the love I give to You.  
  
I've kissed the floor, I've danced for You,  
I've pleasured You at Your request,   
I've taken all Your punishments,  
I've bowed and kissed Your feet for you.  
  
I've done Your laundry, cleaned Your legs,  
I've eaten dog food and sat on a cake for You,  
I've let You give me Your morning cuddles,  
I've humiliated myself just for You, dear Master.  
  
I'm Your precious little boy, dear Master,  
Who needs Your loving, guiding hand,  
Your punishment when I've done wrong,  
When I humble myself at Your feet.  
  
I've let You use my body as You wish, Sir,  
To take care of all the desires of Your heart,   
To hurt me, restrain me, paddle me hard,  
To take all the sex You ever need from me.  
  
All the pain I've been given by You, dear Master,  
All the bites, the bruises, the spankings too,  
All the times You've marked my body, Sir,  
Do these mean nothing at all to You?  
  
All the times I've taken Your anger, dear Master,  
When You shout at me for all my mistakes,  
I've done everything to make things better,  
Then take whatever punishment I deserve.  
  
My bed is wherever You say, dear Master,  
I sleep wherever You dictate, dear Master,  
My whole life is in Your hands, dear Master,  
I obey with so much gladness in my heart.  
  
I give myself to You completely, dear Master,   
I prostrate myself before You in pure submission,  
I lie at Your feet, I beg for Your love, dear Master,  
Please, please, Master, let me into Your heart.  
  
I gladly give You everything, dear Master,  
My life, my heart, my body, all Yours,  
You keep the keys to the chains that bind me,  
And You keep saying I can never leave.  
  
Is this not enough, dear Master?  
What more do You want from me?  
What more can I give You, dear Master?  
You have taken everything from me.  
  
I am grateful for what love You give me,  
Even as I yearn for more, dear Master,  
One day I hope to win You over,  
One day, You'll give Your heart to me.  
  
Don't be afraid to love me, dear Master,  
I'll be loyal, faithful, and true to You,  
I'll never let You down, dear Master,  
I'll forever be committed to You.  
  
Is it rejection You fear, Sir? Another broken heart?  
That You can't have me forever, dear Master?  
That I'm already taken, my heart can't be Yours,  
So You lock Your heart away from the pain?  
  
I promise You, Master, my heart can be Yours,  
My heart is big enough for two, dear Master,  
I love You completely, I want to be Yours,  
Don't be afraid, let Your heart love me, Sir.  
  
You are not without compassion, Sir,  
I've seen You give Your heart to others,  
You let them in, You love them freely,  
Yet You never want to let me in.  
  
What must I do to change Your heart?  
What must I do to earn Your love?  
When will You finally see me, dear Master?  
When will You let me be Your friend?  
  
What are You so afraid of, dear Master?  
Please, please, stop toying with my heart,  
I won't reject You, I won't cause You pain,  
But I fear that will never be enough for You.  
  
I fear I'm just a slave to You, dear Master,  
The one who does all the work for You,  
You want me here, You won't let me leave,  
Yet You won't let me into Your heart.  
  
I'll just forever be Your servant,  
Your little pet You boss around,  
You have my love, You have the keys,  
My heart held hostage in Your hands.  
  
I leave this with You now, dear Master,  
But I expect You'll never ever read it,  
You'll never see the tears I've shed,  
You'll just throw my little heart away.  
  
Perhaps this is all just futile yearning,  
But I can't not take a risk like this,  
My heart is open, I hide nothing from You,  
Please, dear Master, will You let me in?  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I'll Never Tell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119493) by [Sashataakheru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru)




End file.
